Best Friends Forever Lovers
by Featherain
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and quotes are taken directly from chapter 378. Summary: For Squalo, he can't multi task. It is either baseball or swords, friends or lovers. But for Xanxus, he just can't figure out. Friends are just safer.


_Featherain... This one shot... I know, is slightly disorganized and wanders around a lot, and may not make much sense to you. Just pull yourself through, and you get a cookie._

_Wait, no. Sorry. No cookie._

_3 U LIZZYYYYYYY _

* * *

In Squalo's opinion, Xanxus wasn't his boss or leader that he would forever bow down to, like how Lussuria or Levi reacted by. He wasn't supposed to ever need to grovel at his feet.

In Squalo's opinion, Xanxus was more than that. He was more than the boss, or god, in which everybody in Varia looked up too. He was much, _much_ more than that, somebody with a status that would have Squalo stand by his side forever. Half dead or not, beaten up or healthy.

He was his loyal, best friend.

In Squalo's opinion, multi tasking was too confusing for him. It was either baseball or swords. A hundred swords men to defeat or none. Lovers or friends.

There was never something just, 'in between'.

Which is why, Squalo does not back down. He will give it his a hundred percent all effort. In everything he set his mind to, except trying to make Xanxus his. He needed to stay friends. Lovers were too risky, and could ruin the forever-sacred friendship they held.

His jumbled mess of the currently trash filled mind he had, is constantly at war. Screaming, slashing his sword around and commanding as if discipline was his middle name, Squalo acts like a violent teenage girl frustrated over a crush.

Could wine bottles be a sign of love?

Unless Xanxus somehow hid secret notes in them. Nope, the white haired man already checked each and every wine bottle in some sort of hopeful but angry state, almost losing his dignity. Shatters them into tiny pieces at the sigh of his low pride. Throws them underneath his bed.

Shh, no one checks there anyways. Their asses are far too lazy to even _think_ about cleaning under there.

It's the thoughts swirling around his head like fish in the sea. _Why_ does he even love the jerk face? Why is it, that he's still there for the tanned scarred man, when he's back to sobbing or firing rifles angrily, when he's in his worst moods?

The man who abuses him?

"_Don't bother coming back."_

Words like that could pierce a soul, probably better than the pure silver sword into his enemy's hearts. Within the next minute, the same vicious man is back to swearing and being the same old drunken douche.

"_I love you."_

Every time _that's_ uttered, the white haired man would check his ears, think he was hallucinating, try to find a therapist, then swear at the therapist as he was clearly no help. (All Lussuria really did was squeal and fangirl. What, you think Squalo could afford a therapist with his payment? Hospital bills _are_ costly).

Afterwards, he then makes the conclusion that Xanxus was just being drunk.

And the way the brown man yawns? It's like showing the slightest bit of innocence still lingering somewhere, deep inside the pink beating heart.

If you were that man's best friend, you would smirk too and smile slightly.

But damn, that was everything the white haired, pale tall man could ever think about. Getting steak, chopping enemies to pieces, completing missions… It's the one reason why he always comes back all angry and screaming.

That.

Damn.

Man.

So he'll obey every single word, argue back, but always feel guilty and frustrated each time. So he'll be the one only brave enough to challenge Varia's boss back, so he'll join the Acrobaleno Representative Battle, and still fight his ass off while that lazy man is sleeping.

So he'll come back and see that all he has as a reward is his best friend sleeping contently.

But that's more than enough for him.

He looks down to examine Xanxus's snoring, sleeping face; his silky white hair falling like a waterfall over his face, covering it.

He couldn't love that face, it wasn't possible for him. And, even if he did, he couldn't confess nor could he acknowledge the fact without wanting to beat himself up.

He didn't want to be rejected.

* * *

"BOSS, SAVE YOURSELF!"

"BOSS, GO BACK!"

"WHERE THE F*CK IS MAMMON?"

"Ushishishi… He's at the meeting with the other Acrobaleno…"

"GOD DAMN THAT MAMMON!"

"BOSS, RETREAT! SAVE THE WATCH!"

"F*ck…" Squalo quietly swore as he panted behind the smoky gas that erupted from the floor, coughing from exhaustion.

"Who the hell would retreat now… You pieces of trash."

"That's right. There's no way you could get me to back down."

Oh, if only that could be some dramatic entrance. Well, unless you count uniforms ripped down to shreds, a nearly beat up man, with long silky, but yet now messy hair any girl would still be jealous of of a _dramatic_ _ entrance_, the moment is still unforgettable.

That was his best friend all right.

That was the man he loved all right.

And they stood united, an unspoken relationship between the two.

* * *

"_I'd rather die with you, then save myself."_

* * *

_Featherain... kay, I know it's short, I know it's late, and I know I haven't been writing for a while... and that it might be cheesy, and slightly bad, and really disappointing and bland at the same time and if you really want to trash me with tomatoes I give you permission to and gosh is this a run on sentence and I'm truly sorry for not writing for so long.._

_*gasps for air* Okay. Just hope you review!_


End file.
